Jasper and the Ghost!
by Mxpi1970
Summary: Jasper and Alice have spent a kinky afternoon but just as he's starts feeling horny again he feels a horny presence in the room and assumes it's Alice feeling horny too but...
1. Chapter 1

Me and Alice were in bed one afternoon, relaxing after several hours of extremely kinky sex and I was starting to feel randy again. Just when I was about to grab Alice to kiss her again I felt a presence in the room. The presence was female and horny. Naturally I assumed it was Alice having a horny vision. This sometimes happened when we were having particularly kinky sex and so I wasn't too worried about it.

I felt a weight on my body and heard Alice talking in the distance and wondering how she sounded so far away when she was next to me on the bed and why couldn't I open my eyes? Had she blindfolded me and stuck ear plugs in my ears, in order to arouse me only using my senses? Mmmmm I was liking this idea... She had talked about doing this in the past.

I gasped when I felt something breeezy around the head of my cock. Something was licking the tip deliciously yet I couldn't feel anyone around me. I found that I was completely bound to the bed, even with all of my strength I couldn't move an inch. It was like I was paralysed. How had Alice found something that even I couldn't break? How strange. But all thoughts of strangeness left me when I felt the breath around my cock again. It made my balls harden and my nipples stand up to attention that begged to be licked.

I felt huge waves of horniness wrap around me completely and around the room it made me feel so hard and horny for Alice. I found I couldn't speak either...I felt panic engulfing me. If I were human I'd say I was have a strange erotic nightmare, but I'm a vampire and we don't sleep. I couldn't figure out how I felt hornier than ever before but yet trapped at the same time in a strange panic.

I felt cold air rush past my nipples and a sensation as if someone or something was sucking on them...

"ungh" I moaned, silently.

I felt shivers and thrills course down through my body, it felt like electricity. I felt the breath move down my body to my aroused cock. I felt it bobbing in the air and then the sensation of someone pulling my shaft up and down. I knew by now it wasn't Alice, yet I could hear her giggling in the background. Who the hell was doing this to me? I could get cross even if I wanted to because whatever it was, was now sucking my cock and I was getting delicious shivers all the way down to the tip of my cock...

Had Alice developed a new gift by somehow being able to turn me on by her breath alone? Or was I day dreaming? No, I definitly wasn't day dreaming, I could feel my cock bobbing and waving of it's own free w...

"UNGH" I felt precum cuming up my shaft...

"Alice, what are you doing to me?" I knew I was talking but no words were coming out.

"Unghm fuck, that feels so good, don't stop...mmmmmmmm fuuuuuuccccccckkkkkkk mmmmmmmm."

I felt whatever it was, was making a meal of my cock, sucking, licking and nibbling it ...Oh my god, so swollen...hard...hot...

I felt the sensations of something caressing me from my head to my feet but no kissing...How odd, Alice loved kissing me.

I heard moans coming from Alice (of pleasure!) she must be doing this to me somehow, so I decided to relax and enjoy it too.. I felt my cum surging up from my balls, rising up my shaft and blasting up to the surface and felt it dripping down the sides of my cock. My body felt alive.!

Suddenly a heaviness seemed to envelope my body, as if someone just sat on my swollen cock, still dripping with my own cum and begin to ride me. I felt muscles clamp down around my cock so hard I was instantly hard and almost ready to cum again.

"Oh sweet Mother, what the... ungh, ungh, ungh, ya, ya, ya , oh, my god, ungh, fuck, ya, ungh UNGH,, UNGH, UNGH fuck..."

In the background I could hear Alice moaning and grunting and saying

"Yes YES, OH YES, JASPER, COME TO ME, YA JUST LIKE THAT, Oh my God how are you doing that, you're not even touching it...mmmmmmmmm, fuck yah, ungh, ungh, UNGH"

The pressure round my cock was getting so strong and hard I couldn't control myself it's like it was wanking my cock and I was still paralysed. What the fuck was happening to me? Or more like WHO?

Did Alice slip me some drug? But when, how? I couldn't figure it out but at that minute I felt myself cum so hard it was like 3 loads full...Suddenly I felt the breeze lift off me and disappear and I was free to move off the bed, quick as a flash I jumped up to quiz Alice but Alice was in the throes of ecstacy, so I just stopped and watched her. I loved watching her masturbate herself. Her face thrown back, her tits in her hands and she pulled hard on her nipples, her strap on cock shoved hard up her ass as she rode her fingers, she came all over her hands screaming my name

"Oh yes, Jasper, let it go, ungh, ungh , fuck my mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm oh yes" she screeched.

I looked at her in shock when the effects of the 'orgasm from heaven' started to slow down and she got her breath back...

"What the fuck did you do to me Alice? I was paralysed. What did you use to stop me moving?"

"What?" she asked breathlessly.

"What did you give to me, when you were teasing me, arousing me and riding me with your breath and pussy?" I couldn't move a single muscle, I couldn't even speak!"

Her eyes were wide open in shock now, staring at me. I didn't give you anything. I thought you were doing that to turn me on, kinky style like earlier. What happened Jazz, tell me."

So I told her from the beginning all that had happened to me and the sensations and of me being paralysed and everything. She still stared at me in shock then..

"Come with me" she said and dragged me down to Carlisle's office and pulled out a book. She found the chapter and made me read it. It was about ghosts playing tricks and paralysing people while they fucked them royally.

"Is that what happened Jazz?"

"Yes" I said unsure of myself now.

"Who the fuck do think was shagging me?"

"Dunno" replied Alice.

"Maria? Hard to tell...Oh!"

"What is it Alice?"

"I just had a vision, that was weird, It was Didyme, Marcus' dead wife.! She was watching us through the window and it made her super horny so she decided to invite herself inside and ride the fuck out of you!"

"Woah, really, well ghostly fucks are weird but oh so awesome too. Ha ha, but I didn't like the not being able to move or talk part, but at least I understand it a bit better now" I said smiling at Alice who was giving me that look again and I knew we wouldn't be leaving our bedroom anytime soon.

"Tell me all about it Jazz, was it like this?" as she blew on my nipples...I felt my cock harden...

"Here we go again"...


	2. Chapter 2

I loved the delicious tingles that were running up and down my back as I looked up into gorgeous amber eyes. I pulled at the ropes in vain that were tearing into the soft pale flesh of my wrists. They were tighter than what I was used to. I was in a torture chamber of sort's. All kinds of torturous sex toys lined the walls. It was a dark room quite wide but low ceiling, causing it to seem quite cramped. I had felt and had wonderful memories from each one of those toys; bullets, lashes, buckles, candles, vibrators, handcuffs, whips, paddles, spankers, clamps, and restraints. My personal favourite were the anal beads they drove me wild. Jasper likes to pull them out one at a time oooooooooh I was getting wet thinking about what he was going to do to me today. Mmmmmmmmmmmmm. We have a very weird and wonderful sex life. It wasn't Jasper who had me tied up so deliciously tight today. My hands were tied to a chain up overhead so that my high pert breasts were raised high and stretched taut. My lower half was attached to another pole with my legs tied into restraints, spread eagled. I had a small thong that rode up my ass and that was attached to a butt plug that was just rubbing my ass but not quite entering it. Oh, god I was in heaven. Just my kinda filth. I felt someone put a blindfold on me and then

"Ow" I screeched as I felt a lash spank my ass. "Mmmmmmmmmmmm Nooooooooooooooo: I said again licking my lips in anticipation of the next one excitedly. This one came across my back, oooooooooh I'd have welts after that one. The lashing continued as the tongue of the lash licked every part of my body, my juices starting to flow, my clit was begging for a lashing too. My moans were getting orgasmic at each crack of the lash. Mmmmmmmmmmmm. Then suddenly the lashing stopped and I heard footsteps going away from me.

"Hey where you going" I asked. There was no answer.

'Hey where you going? Come back you can't do that to me and walk away. Get back here now. I demanded. "Please" I begged.

I felt a finger on my lips shushing me. I did so. I strained to hear what was going on. Nobody ever disturbed me when I was being sexed. I felt somebody rubbing my face and my hair. I recognised that scent. He was a man I recognised, but it was not Jasper. Where was Jasper? The hand continued rubbing my face and my neck, down to my breasts, and rubbed them all around avoiding the nipples, much to my disgust. However, I smiled anyway this was more like it. I heard a giggle, a deep manly michievious giggle. Mmmmmm I know that laugh. The hand continued caressing my breasts ever so softly and then I felt steel caressing them. I knew by the scent of this particular steel what was going on. They were nipple clamps. I loved the crushing feeling my nipples get feeling so restrained and yet every yank on the chain building my orgasm closer and closer to the edge of insanity.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm yessssssssssssssss" I said as the second one clasped onto my taut pebble. I felt him pull roughly on the chain and I groaned a deep earth shattering groan oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh, the butt plug was rubbing roughly against my straining ass too and I groaned. The hand continued exploring my body sending shivers racing up and down my body. He reached around to my ass and caressed the cheeks lovingly. I loved this so much, there was no talking on his part. Even though he knew that I knew who was there. In addition, I was blindfolded so more in tune with everything he did to me. Mmmmmmmmmmmmm wow. His deft hands were kneading my ass now and caressing my clit and pussy as well as putting pressure on the anal plug every time… Mmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmm I groaned as he made every pass. "Ohhhhhhhhhhh gooooooooooooodddddddddddddd I love this" I said. My eyes were hooded and so lusty I could feel it. I wanted to stare into his eyes to see what his reactions were to me but I all i could see was blackness. Boooooooooooooooooo, love that bit too… ah what the fuck I love it all.

He grunted. I could smell his arousal too. I felt myself being raised higher. Up and suddenly a very different tongue was on my clit and I felt his tongue stick way up my pussy. I bucked under his touch. He had around each of my legs caressing them and i felt the delicious tickly feelings running up and down them. I wished i could wrap my legs around his neck and pull him in even closer, clamping his head with my legs. My clit was so turned on at this stage. I wanted him to eat out my pussy and begged him to do so. With his other hand on my anal plug and forcing it in roughly up my ass and his tongue on my pussy I thought I'd explode.

"Fuck me that feels oh my ," I screamed at the top of my lungs. Ungh ungh ya ya ya oh ya just like that baby Mmmmmmmmmmmmm" I groaned. Fuck me ya ….mmmmmmmmmmmmm ya …...ungh ungh.!"

This heavenly torture just seemed to go on forever and suddenly I felt this bubble rise up inside me and "I m I m I'm gggggggggggggggggggggggg fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk yah,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, "

I exploded so loudly and so much cum came out I thought I'd painted the place. Oh my fucking god that was fucking awesome. I moaned. I felt myself being lowered, a big hot cock was shoved into my face, and I quickly latched onto it and sucked the fuck out it. Like a baby from its mama, I bit it, dragged my teeth over it, took it all down my throat, moaned, and grunted in pleasure at this giant cock stuffed into my throat. I could feel my throat widening to take it all it. Mmmmmmmmmmmmm oh my fuck ya I heard him growl suck it all in bitch. I could feel his balls bang off my chin as he pumped himself into me. "Enough Alice" he said. And he twisted me around so he could pump his huge cock into my pussy and he drove it in with such force it made me scream out in pleasure … "ya oh ya fuck me so hard ride the fuck outta me. He turned on the high speed in my anal plug and I swear I could have gone to orbit without a rocket. I was so sensitive after cuming and sucking and oh my fuck ya yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa baby fuck me. I broke the handles I was chained onto and felt them crumbling in my hands I pulled my hands down from their prison and raked my hands through his hair and grabbed fists of it and tugged it hard and enjoying his grunts and moans and growls as he fucked me with that huge hard cock of his. Ya fuck it ya fuck it mmmmmm ya fuck it good baby…..ya baby. I felt him speed up knowing that his release was getting closer like mine I'd had several orgasms at this stage and I felt my next one surging up, the walls of my pussy were clamping down so tight on his cock. I could feel every inch of it as it slid in and out of me at a frantic pace he grabbed my hair and pulling it so hard it should have hurt but it drove me over the edge. His hand around my back pulling me ever closer to him I could feel his pubic hair rubbing off my clit making me buck and jump and driving me closer every second. He speeded up even more we were like a blur we were going so fast. Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh my fuuuuuuuuckkkkkkkkkkkk we both screeched at the top of our voices as we both came together in a fuck hot orgasmic explosion. Breathing heavily unnecessarily we both stayed locked in ecstasy for a while and then I felt the blindfold being taken off me. I smiled up at the big bear that had driven me to heaven and beyond and kissed him lazily on the lips. The kiss becoming more passionate as we hugged each other tightly.

"Our little secret eh Alice?" said Emmet!


End file.
